Love the Way You Lie
by TeddyBear216
Summary: Sasuke and Karin have been happily dating for five months now. But now Sasuke is starting to act strange and distant towards her, and Suigetsu knows the reason why. He catches Sasuke checking out and winking at a girl who isn't Karin, and is confused on why Karin doesn't seem to mind, and what he's supposed to do with this heavy secret on his shoulders. SasuKarin, SuiKari, etc.


**Love the Way You Lie**

_Chapter One: Suspicion  
_

Suigetsu Hozuki woke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He mumbled underneath his breath as he reached over and slammed his hand down on the top of the clock, successfully silencing it. He barely slept last night, he's been having trouble sleeping lately. Thoughts and worries and troubles kept him tossing and turning all night. God, he hated waking up only four hours after falling asleep. But it didn't matter, if he didn't get up, he was sure Mangetsu would barge in here and drag his ass out of bed.

Sighing, he threw the covers off his body. Only dressed in boxers, he slid out of bed to get ready for the day. He snatched up his towel hanging on the back of his desk chair, and sauntered into his bathroom. Hopefully a nice long shower will help him wake fully up. He hung the towel on the towel rack and turned on the hot water, stepping in and adding some cool water once it was at the perfect temperature.

Once he was done showering, he dried off and stepped out the tub. At the mirror, he took a comb and brushed out his longish, silvery hair. He remembered his first year at his high school, they gave him crap for his hair color, saying that it was fake and it wasn't allowed. Suigetsu had to prove that this was his natural hair color, and they even thought he was wearing colored contacts! Because of his exotic, lavender eyes. It was annoying, but once he proved that he was all natural, they left him alone.

He finished combing out his hair and put down the black comb. He then brushed his teeth, his towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He spent a good five minutes brushing his teeth, always being very conscious on how white his teeth are. He always kept them in good condition.

He rinsed off his toothbrush and put it back where he'd left it, using his towel to wipe off his mouth, he left the bathroom. He walked into his room and dressed himself in his school uniform. God, he hated the school uniforms, they looked terrible and plain. Though the uniforms the girls had to wear weren't that bad, actually kind of sexy. But the males' uniforms were just… ugh.

His pants were a dark brown color. They were required to wear a belt with it, but of course, he never did. He had to wear plain brown shoes with this, a peach colored jacket with the school emblem on the left breast, over a white button up shirt, and a red tie. The two buttons on top of the shirt were unbuttoned, and his tie was loose and not done correctly. Like he cared.

Once he was all dressed, he grabbed his messenger bag and walked down the stairs. It looked as if Mangetsu had already headed out for work, leaving him to be the only one in the house, Mangetsu worked at some weaponry shop. Suigetsu hadn't been there before, but he knew that they sold hunting guns, daggers, bow and arrows, pistols, and everything else that could be used to hurt someone. It looked as if he had the morning shift, hopefully he'll be home by the time Suigetsu got out of school. U like most little brothers in high school, Suigetsu enjoyed spending time with his older brother.

He checked the time, his ride should be here in about ten minutes. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. He poured himself a glass and took a long sip before grabbing a banana and unpeeling it. He ate that within a few minutes and threw the peel away. He drank more O.J and found that he had enough time to make some cereal. He ate that within a good five minutes, before he heard the familiar honk outside and put his dishes away into the sink. He grabbed his bag and walked out the house, closing and locking his front door behind him. He made his way down the drive way, at the end of it waited a large silver truck.

He opened the door, "Hey guys," he greeted his three friends.

In the front were Sasuke Uchiha and Juugo. Sasuke wore his uniform like it was supposed to be worn, the shirt tucked in and all the way buttoned up, his tie nicely tied and his jacket buttoned up. He looked nice. Sasuke Uchiha was considered 'the school hottie', with his dark black eyes and perfectly sculpted features, it was no wonder. His hair was weird though, and Suigetsu always teased him about his hair looking like a bird's ass, but the girls still all wanted to get into his pants.

Next to him, in the driver's seat, was Juugo. The man was huge! He has to be over six feet tall, not to mention he was really buff. He's the quarter back on the football team. It was a miracle they found a uniform that was big enough to fit the big guy. He didn't wear the jacket, but the button up shirt, that was never tucked in, with the red tie that loosely hung around his neck, the dark brown pants and shoes. He didn't bother to wear the belt either. He wasn't so bad looking either, wild orange hair matched with orange eyes, girls weren't all over him like they did to Sasuke, but he was still quite popular among them.

"Geez! It took you long enough!" Oh great, _she_ was here.

Sasuke got out the passenger's side and pulled the lever to make the seat go down so he could climb into the back. Suigetsu sighed and reluctantly climbed in, wondering why Sasuke didn't want to sit back here with _his_ girlfriend.

The seat was pushed back up and Sasuke got back in, closing the car door. Suigetsu turned to the girl in the back with him, he gave her a smirk, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning, Karin?" he said rather sarcastically.

Karin Uzumaki glared at him from under her dark brown rimmed glasses, "Screw you, Suigetsu," she snapped in response.

Karin was, what he would consider pretty. She's on the cheer leading squad, she's very curvy yet slender too. Her hair and her eyes were the most exotic things about her, both this fiery red color. One side of her hair was sort of spiky, Suigetsu thought it was pretty cool. Not that he'd ever tell her that. She wore the girl's uniform, a peach colored V-neck sweater over a white button up shirt, paired with a red bow that tied around the neck. She wore the dark red miniskirt to go with this, dark brown knee socks, and brown shoes. The skirt was very short, but that was how it was supposed to be worn, and it wasn't like Suigetsu was complaining.

"Tch, thanks but I'll pass," Suigetsu turned away from her and crossed his arms as Juugo pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of their school, Konoha High.

The car ride was silent for a long moment before Suigetsu spoke up again, "Oi, Sasuke, why aren't you sitting back here? You know, with your girlfriend?"

No response. Of course. Sasuke didn't speak that much, even when he was spoken to. Was that another thing girls liked about him? His emotionless facade and his dark looks? This would always be a mystery to Suigetsu. The male glanced sideways to see that Karin was slightly pouting, as if she too wanted Sasuke to sit back there with her. It only made sense. Karin was Sasuke's girlfriend of five months, probably the longest relationship he had. He dated Sakura Haruno, captain of the cheer leading squad, for about three months. Now that girl was really annoying. She was self-centered, loud, obnoxious, not to mention incredibly violent. He would compare her to Karin, but Karin was more tolerable, and prettier.

Suigetsu cleared his throat and attempted to strike up another conversation with anyone in the car, "So, are we all still going to Ino's party next weekend?" he asked and leaned back in his seat.

Sasuke nodded, "My parents are going away on a business trip for the weekend," he informed them.

"What about your brother?" Suigetsu asked, knowing how over protective Itachi was about Sasuke. He was just as strict as his parents were, if not stricter.

"He'll be at work," Sasuke replied shortly.

Suigetsu nodded in approval and glanced at Karin, "And since Sasuke's going, Karin is definitely going to come," he scoffed.

"Of course," Karin confirmed ad adjusted her glasses.

Karin was the jealous type, simple as that. If Sasuke so much as glanced at another woman she would get angry, but the weird thing about it was that she never actually corrected him. She never stayed mad at Sasuke for too long. They would get into these heated fights but then Karin would end up apologizing and saying that she loves him. Which she does, but Suigetsu found it annoying. He knew that at the party she would be watching him like a hawk.

"And you, Juugo?" Suigetsu prompted as he turned away from the girl.

"Yes, I'm still going," he gave Suigetsu a side glance in the rear view mirror as he added, "I'm still picking you guys up around eight right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed with a short nod as he added, "I'll be at Karin's place, so you can just pick us up there."

They were approaching Konoha high now. Their school was pretty big, but old. There were a bunch of kids out front, chatting away. Juugo pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the first space he saw was available.

They all climbed out.

"I don't want to go to math class," Suigetsu was complaining on their way into the school.

"Hah! I bet you didn't bother doing the homework last night," Karin scoffed at him, hooked unto Sasuke's left arm.

Suigetsu gaped at her, "We had homework?!"

Karin rolled her eyes, "You suck."

Suigetsu gave her a glare for that one and 'hmphed', looking off to the side as they made their way through the halls. He only then realized that he didn't do any homework last night! He fell asleep early because he didn't get any sleep the night before. Damn his shitty sleeping habits…

He sighed softly, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ah damn, today was the worst!" Suigetsu complained loudly, leaning back on the lunchroom bench, "Kakashi-sensei totally chewed me out for not doing the math assignment, and Gai-sensei made me do like a hundred extra push-ups because I walked during the mile run."

Karin rolled her eyes and glared at him from under her glasses, "Gai-sensei only made you do 20 more sit-ups-"

"Whatever!"

"And, you have like, no stamina! Geez, you're so lazy!" she added and gave him a glare, adjusting her glasses a bit.

"Hmph! Well excuse me if I'm not as 'youthful' as Gai-sensei or his annoying nephew!" Suigetsu scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking off to the side.

"Stop arguing," Sasuke cuts in with a sigh and takes a bite out of his sandwich, "You guys are giving me a headache," he added and took a sip of his coke, not looking directly at them.

"Sorry Sasuke," Karin instantly apologized and hooked unto his arm again, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't really respond to the touch, but he did lean in a bit towards her.

"Hey guys," a new voice greeted the four.

Kabuto Yakushi and his friends, Tayuya and Kimimaro took a seat at their table.

Tayuya was pretty, not gorgeous, but very pretty. Long pink hair that reached her waist, with bangs that framed her face and pieces of hair that hung down between her eyes. When outside of school, she usually wore beanies but they didn't allow any of those to be worn in school. She wore the school uniform except for the sweater and the bow, merely wearing the white button up with the skirt and the knee socks, and of course the shoes. She played the flute in the school's band, she had to be one of the prettiest girls in the entire band.

Kabuto wore the school uniform like he should, though it did look a bit weird on him. Maybe because of his hair or something like that. His hair was longish and white, always pulled into a low ponytail. How he managed to convince the student council to keep his hair like that was beyond Suigetsu. Maybe he convinced them that his hair was natural like that. But the length? They usually never let a male have their hair that long.

Kimimaro had more of white-ish hair like Suigetsu. His hair was choppy and chin length, but two pieces on either side of his face were a bit long and past his chin. He wore the school uniform properly as well, but the top two buttons on his shirt were undone and his tie was loose.

Juugo visibly brightened up at seeing Kimimaro, "Hey Kimimaro," he greeted his childhood friend warmly.

Juugo and Kimimaro have been friends since they were in the third grade. Kimimaro was a victim of bullying, while everyone was too scared to even try bullying Juugo. One day, Kimimaro was being bullied again by the same people, and Juugo stepped in and stopped them. All he really had to do was just stand there and it scared them off. They've been best friends since. Unlike most people think, Kimimaro was not on the football team, he's way too fragile for that. People assume that he was on the team since he was so close to Juugo.

"Hey Juugo," Kimimaro greeted him back and returned his smile.

"Oh would you two assholes just make out already," Tayuya scoffed and took a drink of her coke.

And of course… They have also been accused of being in a relationship.

"Shut up Tayuya," Kimimaro hissed and gave her a glare, his sea green eyes narrowing at the girl. Tayuya merely rolled her eyes in response and got back to her food.

Kabuto chuckled lightly and took a sip of his water, looking like he wanted to comment as well but deciding not to. Instead, he said, "So, everyone's saying that that Naruto Uzumaki kid got into a fight earlier today, seems like your cousin is still acting out, Karin."

Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Naruto and I hardly talk and we live together, but no I did not, who messed with him this time?" she asked and leaned forward curiously. Suigetsu had a sneaking suspicion that even though she pretended not to care about Naruto, she still did. She and Naruto weren't exactly close, in fact they pretty much ignored each other.

As Kabuto told the story of how Naruto punched some douche named Sai in the mouth, Suigetsu was starting to get bored. He looked away from Kabuto to Sasuke, to see if the male was bored with the story as well. A fight breaks out almost every day around here, and Naruto causing one definitely wasn't a big shocker. The guys gotten into about four fights just this year. Why Tsnuade-sensei hadn't expelled him yet was beyond him.

But what he saw surprised him. Sasuke wasn't even looking at Kabuto, but across the table at Tayuya. Usually Sasuke didn't glance twice at a women that wasn't Karin, but his gaze was intense, but calm. Suigetsu looked at Tayuya and saw that she was smiling seductively.

Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone. Usually when girls smiled at Sasuke like that, he would make a disgusted face and look away instantly. But he wasn't looking away. He was just staring at her. Was that a small smile he saw on Sasuke's lips? The hell was going on?

Unaware that they were being watched, Tayuya gave Sasuke a flirty wink. Suigetsu looked back at Sasuke to see him smirk lightly and return it.

Suigetsu gaped silently at them.

Sasuke chose that moment to glance sideways at him. Suigetsu looked away quickly and pretended that he was checking out the girls that were seated a few tables away from them, the cheer leading squad and the majority of the football team. He took a sip of his coke nervously, did Sasuke notice that he saw?

He chanced a side glance at Sasuke to see that he tuned back in to what Kabuto was saying. Looks as if he either didn't notice that Suigetsu caught him checking out the band girl, or he chose not to comment on it at the moment. He looked at Karin on impulse, who was still listening to Kabuto talk and add in her own comments every once in awhile.

Suigetsu told himself to calm down, maybe Sasuke and Tayuya were just messing around. Being playful towards each other maybe? Yeah, that had to be it.

There was no way Sasuke would flirt with a girl that wasn't Karin.

* * *

A/N: Updates will be sporadic since I'm busy with roleplaying and other things. This fic will obviously be a SasuKarin, SuiKari, and SasuTayuya fic with other pairings on the side. Please don't ask why I didn't make Sakura be the girl that Sasuke was flirting with, I don't like her. It' going to get pretty dramatic and crazy down the line, and the chapters will be longer.

This story is (obviously) based on the song 'Love the way you lie', but I got inspired for it when listening to the Ariana Grande cover :)


End file.
